Baby baby baby!
by IchimayxD
Summary: Meant to be a cute little one shot but expanded upon request. staring ichigo and Hime and their unorthodox little family. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Baby baby baby!

i don't win Bleach unfortunately

If there was one thing Ichigo didn't understand it was woman. One day they look at you with a beet red blush, the next their excited about going home to see someone else. He didn't know why he was so angry, it wasn't like if he and Inoue were together, yet he wasn't angry, he was seething! He kicked a soda can across the street, and huffed. Dammit, he thought, control yourself.

He thought back to the school day, Inoue had been jumpy all day and when there were only ten minutes before the bell rang she was practically bouncing off the walls. Needless to say, when it did ring she was the first one running towards the door.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted "what's the rush?"

"Huh? Oh I just have to go see Takuya! I miss him sooo much! See you tomorrow Tatsuki-chan!" she said walking out the door.

Ichigo stared wide eyed. Who the hell was Takuya? He wondered looking at Tatsuki who had a confused look on her face as well.

"Dammit" he said out loud walking into his room "what the hell is wrong with me?"

She thanked Ms. Espinoza and handed her a few dollars from her wallet. Walking into her room she found a small body, wrapped in a small blanket. His soft snores, made her smile as she took out something to eat. The night before, a mysterious basket had been left on her front porch, it's contents were a note and a small baby boy. She didn't know what else to do but heed the note and care for little Takuya. She sighed, sipping some water and taking out her textbook. She'd have to ask Tatsuki to help her cook something for him to eat, she wasn't sure he'd like her red bean paste soup. After she finished her homework, a small cry came from the other room, and she stood quickly picking him up out the bed and holding him close. He cried for about half a minute before she found his bottle and fed him. After that, it was bath time for both of them, and finally bed time, and as he fell asleep on her chest, she smiled. She actually liked being a mother.

"IIIII-" brown eyes opened.

"CCCHHIII-" orange locks rustled as he stood and stretched.

"GGOOO!" his dad shouted jumping through the window and missing his sons back completely, but not escaping the kick that ensued.

"Get out of my room you psycho path!" he shouted, a vein popping out of his neck. He pushed his father out, who was crying about unappreciative sons and got ready for school, his mind, still on Inoue and her Takuya.

"Awww! He's adorable Orihime!" Tatsuki said looking at a small photograph the girl showed her.

"He's gorgeous." Chizuru said trying to hug the girl, but receiving a Tatsuki style punch to the face.

"Back off lesbian!" she shouted pulling Orihime away, who just smiled. It was lunch time, and they sat on the roof a few feet away from the boys.

"Um, Tatsuki," Orihime said putting the picture away "could you come over today? I need help cooking. I don't think he's going to like my food." she said softly and Tatsuki smiled.

"Of course! I can't wait to meet that cutie anyways!" Tatsuki said and Ichigo's eyebrow raised, his fist tightening around his juice box causing it to pop and cover his school shirt in orange juice. What the hell? This must be one hell of a guy if even Tatsuki Was drooling all over him. Orihime laughed and Uryu shot Ichigo a dirty look, his school shirt spotted with flecks of orange. This made Ichigo grin evilly and Uryu's eyes to close into to slits.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked tossing the box aside. They were about to get into it when Orihime called out.

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Chado, Renji-San do you guys wanna come over for dinner tonight?" the boys turned to look at her, Renji nodding eagerly, Chad giving her a thumbs up and Uryu answering a polite yes. They turned to Ichigo, who sighed.

"Fine." he answered grumpily and Orihime simply laughed.

"Ok, it's at seven so don't be late! Oh!" she said eagerly "I'm so excited." she smiled up at the sky, and Ichigo felt his heart beat, a mile a minute. A strange thought crossing his mind, he wished he caused her such happiness. He shook his head and grumbled, but everybody knew, that was his way so they didn't think anything of it.

Orihime, smiled as her friends walked through the door. All but one. Among all the heads, the orange one was missing, she shook her head, slightly disappointed but asked them to sit. Three pairs of eyes bulged out of their sockets. Even Uryu, was flabbergasted.

"He's... he's... he's adorable!" Renji said itching to hold the three month old child in Orihime's arms. She bit her lip and asked him to be careful and he smiled down at Takuya, making him cry. Orihime laughed as she took him back and steadied him, she felt their eyes on her and smiled shyly.

"Are you ready for this Inoue?" Uryu asked pushing up his glasses.

"Its going to be hard, especially seeing as I spend most of my time in school, then at work. But I hired a babysitter who'll help me out a lot. So I know that he's going to be cared for." she answered staring down at wide grey eyes. The few strands of black hair on his head in disarray.

"Why didn't you just drop him off at an orphanage?" Uryu asked receiving a dirty look from Tatsuki but Orihime just smiled.

"I guess because, having him around keeps me less lonely." she said handing him to Chad who smiled slightly and rocked him from side to side. Uryu smiled as well deciding not to push it, if she was happy that's all that mattered.

"Ah, I wonder why Kurosaki-kun didn't show up." she said once they'd finished eating and Takuya had fallen asleep in Chad's giant hands.

"Who knows," Tatsuki said helping clean the table. Orihime sighed and looked at her best friend.

"I really want him to meet him. I bet he'd like him." she whispered walking towards the kitchen. Tatsuki smiled following her.

"Yeah, I bet he would." she said.

He refused! He refused to sit across from the man that was known as Takuya, why? So that they could mock him? Pfft, I don't think so. He thought to himself walking towards school, bag over his shoulder. He didn't understand why he was so jealous, it's not like if she belonged to him. Yet he'd thought, that after the winter war and the way she looked at him, that they might have had something. He growled at the thought and nearly ran over a small woman before him.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said and he realized it was her, the woman he couldn't get out of his mind now. "Inoue, you're going to be late for school." he said looking at the grocery bag in her hand. She smiled.

"I just have to drop this off at home. It's getting colder and I don't want Takuya catching a cold." Ichigo felt his face twitch, the way she said his name. Takuya you son of a bitch! Ichigo yelled within himself.

"Kurosaki-kun, I really wanted you to see him yesterday. I'm sure you guys would love each other! Ishida-kun, Chado, and Renji-San really like him, and he's the sweetest to them although I think Renji-San scares him." she rambled and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. She seemed so happy that he accepted of her friends. He growled again, angry at the thought of her with another man. Dammit.

"So," she said interrupting his mental slur of curses. "do you want to meet him?" she asked turning towards her house. He stared at her wide eyed, he slept over at her house? What the hell!

Orihime's eyes went wide at the sight of Ichigo's face, it was changing colors, and some colors weren't meant to even be on human faces. "Kurosaki-kun, are you-" she asked but he shook his head.

"I'm fine Inoue, I'm sorry, but not today. You should hurry or else you'll be late." and with that he turned on his heel and headed towards school. She stared at his retreating back and sighed sadly. Would he ever meet her baby?

The entire school day, he had a scowl planted on his face, not that that was unusual but still, the thought of that man staying at her house it pissed him off. When he finally got home, Yuzu made him turn right around and go to the store, something about strawberry ice-cream. He walked towards the small store with his hands in his pockets, and his trademark scowl on his face. "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream..." he mumbled looking around the refrigerator and finding all flavors except strawberry. "Dammit." he mumbled turning around and checking the other one.

"Kurosaki-kun!" he heard a soft voice exclaim from behind him. "Oh crap," he mumbled, please let her be alone, please he prayed.

"Takuya, stop it!" she said sternly then giggled. He made a fist and closed his eyes, then slowly opened them and turned around. What he saw nearly made him fall to the side (anime style). She was holding a baby in one of those no hands holders that kept the child at the chest, and he was twisting a few strands of her hair. Ichigo could feel the shocked look on his face, what the hell? That's a baby!

"I-Inoue! Th-That's..that's..." he stuttered and she laughed shyly.

"This is Takuya Kurosaki-kun." she said, trying not to look too much into the way it sounded like Takuya was his son and Ichigo knew he'd misinterpreted a lot of things.

"So they just left him outside your door?" he asked walking towards her house, holding Takuya who smiled a small smile every time Ichigo rocked him. She nodded, and smiled at the sight of her crush-turn-true-love holding a baby that was hers even though not by blood.

"I couldn't leave him in an orphanage." she said opening her door and letting him inside.

"He's to cute to be in an orphanage." he said cooing the child in his hands who let out a laugh causing Orihime to gasp.

"What?" he asked worried, and confused. She crossed over to the couch where he sat and sat beside him, listening to Takuya laugh.

"I've never heard him laugh before." she said touching the tip of his nose and making kissing noises. Ichigo looked at her then, at who she was, not just at the girl sitting beside him. She'd taken in a baby, when in a sense she was still a baby, she'd survived abduction, near death at the hands of her hollowed brother yet she still managed to smile and put a smile on other people's faces. He knew his face softened, as she leaned in and kissed Takuya's cheek. She was so close to him, he could smell her strawberry shampoo and yet she smelled of clean linen. The scent reminded him of his mother, and looking at her again he realized that she made him feel the way his mom made him feel. She made him feel, at ease, and it took him believing she had a boyfriend to understand that.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said still looking at the baby in his hands. "Yeah," he answered handing him back to her. She smiled, that warm smile again and said "Do you want to stay for dinner?" he took in a breath and scratching the back of his head awkwardly said

"Sure." She smiled up at him and held Takuya up to her bosom, then eskimo kissed him cooing "Kurosaki-kun is staying for dinner Takuya! Isn't that great? I think he likes you! Oh oh, it's bath time for this little man." she smiled as she walked around the couch then said "Um, Kurosaki-kun, can you wait a while? He needs a bath." Ichigo nodded using the opportunity to call home and tell Yuzu there was no ice cream and he wouldn't be at dinner. She seemed disappointed but excited about him being at Orihime's.

While Ichigo ate, she fed Takuya, burping him afterward and rocking him back and forth. Ichigo couldn't resist the urge to hold him and she gladly handed him over, the child falling asleep as soon as Ichigo started rocking him.

"Maybe you should put him to sleep more often." she caught herself saying, then blushed slightly at her forwardness. Ichigo noticed and setting him down in his bed nodded.

"I'd like that Inoue. If you'd let me." he said taking her hand and sitting her on the couch. She blushed at his sudden contact and he touched her cheek, which in turn turned beet red.

"Breathe." he ordered lightly and she did, slowly.

"Inoue," he tried then said in a rush "the reason i didn't come over yesterday is because I thought Takuya was your boyfriend and I'm sorry because if he was I had no right to be jealous and I admit I was jealous but it's because I like you and the thought of you being with somebody else really ticks me off." he stopped to take a breath and looked at her, she stared back wide eyed.

"You-" she paused "you like me?" she asked and he blushed realizing he'd confessed something he didn't want her to know.

"Its ok, I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean someone like you could never like someone like-" he stopped, she'd placed a hand over his chest and looked him in the eye.

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, blushing "I-I like you too." He couldn't believe his ears, SHE liked HIM? There was no way, she was to good for him, she shouldn't like him, she shouldn't, she shouldn't she shouldn't! Yet he was so glad she did, that he titled her head up and kissed her lips.

Maybe little Takuya wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	2. Halcyon Days

A/N: Hello there Baby Baby Baby fans! I'm so thankful to all of you who have followed this story and who have followed me as well. I didn't plan on making another chapter for this, and then this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. I know it's late, but hey, what am I gonna do I don't have internet! Thank God for helpful neighbors who share wifi! Any ways yeah read and review will you?

Disclaimer: I hate the fact that I don't own Bleach -_- this would be such a cute episode if I did though.

Halcyon Days

Orihime looked down at the one year old boy walking beside her, holding onto her fingers for support as his small feet found the ground and wobbled time after time. She couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her lips as he stepped forward, dragging her along. She had half a mind to let him go, but fear of him falling on his bum made her tighten her grip on his tiny fingers just a little bit.

"Mama look!" The boy shrieked jumping up and down and pointing forward. "Dada!" he squealed. "Dada!" Orihime looked forward, her smile widening just a bit as Ichigo's bright head came closer.

"I see him Takuya." She said picking the boy up and planting a kiss on his chubby cheek.

It'd been nine months since she'd found Takuya on her door step, and nine months since Ichigo and her started dating. The last bit of information always hit Orihime hard, especially in the mornings when she'd receive a text message from him saying he'd see her soon. She never thought she'd be so happy in her entire life.

"Dada!" Takuya squealed loudly and she could see Ichigo'ssmile as the boy struggled in her arms, reaching forward for the man. Orihime shook her head softly, walking forward to meet him, and somehow managed to keep Takuya from falling out of her arms, he'd gotten more restless with age, and goodness he was big for a one year old! His hair had grown out a beautiful of dark black, and his eyes were almost as gray as Orihimes. She didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but at times, if she looked at him from the right angle she could swear she saw some of Sora in him. A thought she always dismissed because the boy wasn't even related to her.

"Floor Mama!" he squealed pointing down and she sighed, setting him on his feet and taking his hand as he walked forward happily.

"Takuya!" Ichigo smiled kneeling and stretching his arms out as the boy walked the last two steps forward and fell into his open arms. "Hey there buddy I've missed you." He said pressing a kiss to his head as he took him up in his arms, stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Orihime's lips. "I've missed you too." He whispered looking her in the eye.

"Hi." Was all she could whisper as a blush spread over hercheeks. She still got butterflies when he kissed her, even after nine months it still felt like the first time.

"Where are we headed today then?" Ichigo asked looking at Takuya who smiled happily while pointing behind him.

"Today we go to the park." Orihime smiled stepping around him, as Ichigo turned around.

"Well don't we have an active child?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Takuya under his arms and threw him up in the air, much to the boy's delight.

"Be careful." Orihime said biting her lower lip as he came down into his arms and was thrown up just as fast. Ichigo looked over at her and winked as the boy came down once more.

"Mommy worries to much." He smiled at Takuya who smiled and nodded looking up at Ichigo's head.

"I think he wants to go up." Orihime giggled just as Takuya wrapped his small hands around Ichigo's collar and pulled himself over his shoulder, pulling handfuls of orange hair on his way up.

Ichigo helped the boy settle on his shoulders, holding onto his ankles as Takuya steered him by his hair.

"Are you comfortable son?" Ichigo asked and managed not to wince when Takuya pulled his hair up and squealed. Ichigolooked over at Orihime, who was staring up at the boy on his shoulders with a small smile, and reached his hand out to take hers. "Come on." He whispered and she followed happily.

Two hours later they were back at Orihime's apartment, Ichigowas laid out on her couch, an ice pack on his head as Takuyaslept soundly in bed.

"How are you?" Orihime asked sitting beside her boyfriend.

"I told you I was fine." He said softly looking over at her. She was frowning, he'd been hit by a ball while they watched Takuya play, and even though he said he was fine, there was a large red bump on his forehead that begged to differ.

"It looks bad." She whispered running her fingers over his cold forehead, and Ichigo smiled taking her hand and kissing it.

"I've been through worse." He whispered pulling her down to him and kissing her lips softly, stopping whatever argument she was preparing. He trailed his hand up her arm, causing hergoosebumps before burying it in her long hair, massaging her scalp as she angled her head to deepen the kiss. Orihime on her part was shocked as she trailed her hands up his flat stomach, feeling the contours of his muscles through his thin shirt, she had no idea what she was doing as she spanned her hands over his chest, digging her nails into his flesh, but she knew whatever it was he was enjoying when he took her tongue into his mouth.

How many times had they kissed like this? She'd lost count after five. She loved the feel of his hands in her hair, and he didn't seem to mind her nails scraping at his shoulders when ever hedominated her. Still, even after all this time, she had no idea how he could be so good at the things he did, and how she managed to make him feel equally pleased with the things she did to him. Orihime whimpered when he bit into her lower lip, worrying it with his own before the need for oxygen forced them pull away.

Ichigo however trailed kisses along her jawline, softly nipping at the skin as he made his way to her neck, where he pressed a long lingering kiss before his teeth bit into her, causing her to moan as his tongue proceeded to soothe her scorched flesh.

Orihime bolted back into a sitting position, her hand going up to her neck as she stared at him wide eyed. That had felt…amazing.

"Sorry," Ichigo panted sitting up as well, dropping the ice pack on her carpeted floor and running his hands through his rustled hair. "I got a little carried away I guess." He said staring at her with a small smile.

"I- I don't mind," she whispered, releasing her neck slowly. "It was just a very, um, different feeling." She said looking away as a blush took over her cheeks.

"Was it good different or bad different?" Ichigo asked taking her hand in his.

"Definitely good." She whispered and he smiled pulling her closer until her head rested on his shoulder and he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"You never cease to amaze me." He whispered into her hair and she giggled.

"The feeling is mutual." She smiled kissing his neck. He was about to speak when they heard a knock at the door loud enough to wake the dead, though the only person that awoke was Takuya in the other room.

"You go get him and I'll get the door." Ichigo said standing and helping her stand. She shook her head, pushing him back.

"I think it'd be nice if he woke up to you for a change." She smiled and he stared down at her for a second before he smiled and turned towards her bedroom.

"Fair enough." He smiled and she chuckled making her way to the door.

She took a deep breath, having the foresight to straighten out her hair and clothes just in case anything had been mused during her little makeout session, and tried to get a feel for her visitor'sreaitsu. Though she didn't recognize it she felt somewhat of a familiarity with it. She stepped up to the door and despite having no idea where she could know this reaitsu from, pulled it open.

A/N: Oh what! I can't believe it'll end here! Or will it?Muahaha I'm sorry but I had to leave this cliff hanger, I thought it'd make good for the next chapter :D Yeah you guys there'll be a next chapter! How you liked this, I'm sorry if my writing seems a bit rushed, every time I re-read it I feel like everything reads to quickly! I guess it's just meidk but please review this and tell me what you think. KByeIchiMay out!


	3. When Mother Returns

**A/N: I'd planned on making you all wait, but what kind of person would make you wait longer than you already have? Certainly not this one! Enjoy y'all.**

Chapter 3

**When Mother Returns**

Orihime pulled her door open and was surprised to see a woman in her mid to late forties standing outside her door. She had long black hair, curling around high cheek bones and full lips. Her eyes were a deep brown, which contrasted her light alabaster skin, yet complimented her small button nose nicely. Needless to say the healer was a little shocked to see her standing there, her hands held beneath her chin, almost as if she were praying.

She wore slate grey boot cut pants, a light blue blouse and dark teal platform high heels. All in all she looked like a very successful business woman.

"Can I help you?" Orihime asked shyly, brushing her hair out of her face as she looked up at the woman. She couldn't quite still the churning in her stomach, it was as if she knew this woman, her reaitsu felt so familiar, she just could not place it.

"Yes," the woman breathed stopping to control her breathing before she continued. "I'm sorry to bother you, my name isSokaira, I just-" she hesitated. "Are you Inoue Orihime?" she asked and said girl frowned.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry but have we met before?" she asked wondering from where this woman knew her.

"Mama!" Takuya cried out as he stumbled over to the turned, slightly startled just as Ichigo took him into hisarms

"Whoa now buddy. Sorry about that," he said coming to stand directly beside his girlfriend, holding the struggling Takuya in his arms. "you alright?" he asked, his free hand landing on her lower back supportingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him before turning to the woman once again. "Ichigo this is Sokaira-chan, she's, um," she trailed off. Who was she? The woman simply stared at the two teens, her eyes lingering on Takuya, who had rested his small head on Ichigo's chest and was sucking his thumb peacefully.

"He's so big." She said with a sad smile turning back toOrihime. "I'm sorry to interrupt; I know that this is somewhat unorthodox but Orihime. I'm your mother." She said looking her straight in the eye for a second before she added "And Takuya is your little brother."

Ichigo stared, and stared, and stared at the woman who stood before him. She was Orihime's mother? How was that possible? Her mother had been, well for lack of a better word, a whore! This woman didn't look like someone who would do the things her mother had done.

He looked down at Orihime, who was staring at the ground, her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Her reaitsu had spiked violently when the woman had made her declaration, but it'd just as soon relaxed. He didn't know what to think of that, and her silence only worried him further.

"Hime," he aid softly, and he could see her mother turn to him, seemingly confused. "Are you alright?" he asked, the hand he'd had at her back grabbing onto her forearm softly. She looked up at him then, an emotion he'd never seen crossing her grey eyes before they settled and she smiled up at him.

"Hai, Ichigo-kun, don't worry." She smiled. "Could you take Takuya back to bed? He should really get some more sleep." He frowned, he didn't want her alone with this woman, he didn't trust her. She hadn't exactly been the best mother to his girlfriend, and if she truly was Takuya's mom, then she hadn't changed her ways much. Yet, he respected her wishes and, with a soft kiss to her forehead, walked back into the apartment, although, not without glaring at his unofficial mother in law.

"He seems nice." Sokaira said once Ichigo had retreated back into the apartment. Orihime was glad he'd listened to her and gone back inside, she didn't know if she could do what she was about to do if he were standing beside her.

"Now, Orihime, I know it's been a long time, but I really want us to–" she was cut off as a sharp stinging sensation cut across her left cheek, causing her to stumble back just a bit.

"Listen to me," Orihime's voice was calm, and controlled as she stared at her so called mother. Her right hand stung with satisfaction. "I don't know why you're back, and frankly I don't care, but I'm going to give you three minutes to get as far away from here as possible. You have no right to be here, no right to ask anything of me, and if you think for a second that you can take Takuya away from me then you are sadly mistaken. You don't deserve to call yourself my or his mother, you are nothing but a whore who couldn't take care of her children and caused her one and only son to die trying to take care of a child that wasn't even his."

"For Christ's sake Orihime, let me explain!" Sokaira begged, stepping closer to her daughter, who shoved her away roughly.

"Explain? Explain what? There's nothing for you to explain, I don't need an explanation, I survived all these years thanks toSora, I never needed you and I don't need you or your explanations now." She said angrily, her anger was reaching its boiling point, and Orihime was never one to get angry, at any one!

"Orihime please, forgive me! I know I've made mistakes but I've changed, I'm not that same woman anymore I swear!"Sokaira cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Orihimelost it.

"You've changed?" she said softly, looking down at the spot where nine months ago a basket had been left for her containing a baby boy. "You haven't changed at all. If you'd changed then why did you leave Takuya here with me? If you'd changed then why didn't you just raise him instead of leaving him here for me to raise as my own? You left him here because you knew, you knew that deep down you were still the same miserable whore who could never care for her kids." She said, catching her mother's wrist as she drew her arm up to slap her. "You left him here because you knew that you could never give him the love and care he deserved. So do him a favor and leave! The same way you left him here before, the same way you let Sora walk away with me, leave and don't come back!" She screamed,shoving her mother away and quickly slamming her door shut before her tears could fall.

She locked the door with fumbling hands, as her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, scorching tears running down her cheeks. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming pace, yet she still could not seem to breathe in. Had she really just said that? Dear God had she really just said all of those things.

She heard as her mothers heeled footsteps made their way down the hall, and a whimper escaped her throat. Yes, she had really said it! She'd really told her mother all of those painful things! And she didn't regret any of it!

Ichigo's arms were around her in a second, lifting up off the floor and closer to his chest, muffling her pained cries as he walked to her couch. She cried her happiness of finally having confronted her mother and she cried her pain for it as well. She cried because she knew that if it weren't for Takuya, the moment would have never arrived, and she would have lived her life with no closure.

Ichigo's arms tightened around her and she chuckled, looking up at him through a waterfall of tears. He was scowling, his eyes displaying all his worry for her as his thumbs wiped away her tears. So she smiled, because she just had to smile, and that smile led to a laugh; a bubbly and happy, and full blownOrihime laugh, before she leaned into him and took his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm proud of you." Ichigo whispered into her hair. He was sitting on her couch, with her in his lap, her head using his shoulder as a pillow, as his arms wound around her waist. "I never thought you'd say those things to her." He said softly and she snuggled closer to him.

"Neither did I." she whispered. "I don't know what came over me. I just, I couldn't take hearing her talk like that." She sighed, pulling away from him and standing, running her hands through her hair, before turning back to him.

"I don't want to end up like her Ichigo." She whispered and he frowned, standing.

"Why would you think that you would?" She shrugged turning away from him, releasing a deep breath. "Orihime, you're nothing like her," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to him. "You are so much better than she is, much better then she could ever hope to be." He said in her ear and she sighed, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Do you think my kids will think of me the way you do?" she whispered, staring out into the now setting sun. Ichigo's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest before he turned her around to face him.

"I'm sure they will." He smiled. "And if they don't know right away then it's probably because they have my hard headedness in their genes." He chuckled, kissing her, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed at his words. Was it to much of a stretch for her to think that he wanted to be with her forever? Was it too much for her to think that he wanted to see her running after orange headed kids? He figured that it was. So he kissed her, his tongue taking possession of hers in a desperate kiss. He wanted her to know he loved her without him having to say it, was that too much?

He'd kissed her until she was breathless, trailing his kisses all the way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder when Takuya cried out again. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling against her skin at her disappointed moan; they always seemed to be getting interrupted. He pulled away from her, smiling as he smoothed down some of her hair, and ran his thumb over her bruised bottom lip.

Orihime smiled softly, leaning into him and whispering "I don't think they'll have your genes if we never get started." Before planting a quick chaste kiss on his lips and walking out of the room.

He stared after her for a second, a bit surprised at her words before he laughed, pulling out his cell phone. He'd have to askTatsuki to babysit tomorrow.

**A/N: There you go you guys! My cute fluffy, Ichihime now a three shot! Lol I know Hime's like way out of character in her rant, but hey, the chick is pissed! Wouldn't you be a little out of character too? As for that last little bit, we can only assume what Ichigo's got planned for his princess. Now I'm not making any promises, but I will try and I cannot stress this any more I WILL TRY to write a lemon for this. Again the word is TRY! I've never done it and I don't want to fuck it up by adding something that's a complete waste of your time. So review, tell me if you liked, tell what I should work on CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. If you're here to hate, please don't waste either of our times. Thank you guys, love you lots. IchiMay out!**


	4. Forever the Apple of My Eye

**A/N: Guess whose back? Back again? Guess whose back, guess whose back. LOL Sorry, y'all had an Eminem moment there. Any whoooo here it is, the next Baby chapter. Apparently this fic is gonna be long, because my creative juices are running for these three kids! So here you go, read!**

**Forever the Apple of My Eye**

Ichigo paced, back and forth in Orihime's small living room. She was currently changing in her room; he'd asked her out on a date, just the two of them. He looked down at Takuya, playing with his trucks in front of the couch, before turning to Tatsuki, who looked up at him amused.  
"Why are you so nervous?" She smiled and he stopped, glaring at her before rolling his eyes and sitting down next to his son.  
"I'm not." He mumbled, playing with a plastic red car. Tatsuki laughed, sitting back while holding her stomach.  
"Let me tell you something Ichigo." She chuckled leaning closer to him after her laughing died off. "You are whipped." She smiled, just as Orihime stepped into the room.  
"How do I look?" she smiled, twirling in front of her bedroom door. Ichigo stared up at her, his mouth open. She looked beautiful. She wore a white jacket over a deep purple turtleneck, light grey stretch jeans that brought out her wide hips, and white platform high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail; with her hair pins securing her bangs behind her small ears, and her light purple eye shadow only dusting her lids, her lips shining only with a gloss.  
"You look beautiful Orihime." Tatsuki smiled, as Ichigo tried to gather his bearings. Yes, she definitely did.  
"Mama's pretty." Takuya smiled, reaching up for the girl as she walked over.  
"Thank you baby." She smiled hugging him tightly.  
"You ready Hime?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, damn, he couldn't stop ogling her.  
"Hai," she smiled, handing Takuya to Tatsuki. "If you need anything his bottle's in the fridge, remember he gets a little upset before bed, and if you need anything call us, we will come back in a heartbeat." She ranted as Tatsuki pushed her to the door.  
"Yeah yeah Orihime come on, you act like it's the first time I've taken care of him." She grunted, shoving her friend completely out of the apartment.  
"I know, I know, I just worry about him." Orihime shrugged, looking up at Ichigo, who simply stared up at the orange sky. The sun was just setting, casting orange and pink hues around the Karakura sky.  
"Well, relax, auntie Tatsuki's got this covered. Go have fun you two." She smiled gently at her best friends.  
"We'll see you later Tatsuki." Ichigo finally spoke, taking Orihime's hand in his and walking down the hall. Tatsuki stared after them, shaking her head nostalgically before closing the door and running back to Takuya, tickling the unsuspecting boy.

"You look beautiful Orihime." Ichigo whispered as they turned the corner on their way to the restaurant. She smiled, looking over at him; he wore a dark blue button up shirt, with dark denim jeans and black Doc Martins, his hair was as unruly as ever, but his scowl wasn't as deep set, his lips were curved slightly upwards as his hand tightened ever so often around hers. She inhaled, resting her head on his shoulder as they strolled through the comfortably cold street, she adored his cologne.  
"Thank you Ichigo-kun." She smiled up at him and he winked down at her. He had no idea when they'd fallen into using their first names, it'd just happened one day, and neither of them had corrected the other. Although he was pretty sure, he'd been the one to say it first; and the more he thought about that, the more he realized he'd probably do the same with the three words that were running through his mind constantly. He frowned, he didn't want to just blurt it out one day, and he wanted it to be special, because he wanted everything with her to be special.  
His badge ringing pulled him out of his reverie, and he grunted as he pulled it out of his pocket before it suddenly stopped ringing. Orihime looked over at him, confused and he chuckled, shoving it back in his pocket and taking her hand again.  
"I asked Chad and Uryu to take over hollow duty tonight, I guess I should've left the damn thing at home huh?" he explained as they finally rounded the last corner.  
"I don't mind, I just don't want to have to throw your body somewhere." She whispered looking around at the long line of people waiting outside the restaurant. Orihime bit her lip, it was a cold night, and she didn't exactly want to stand outside just to eat in a specific restaurant.  
"Relax," Ichigo smiled, sensing her inner turmoil, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her a little closer. "You're boyfriend pulled some strings and made reservations."  
"Really?" Orihime asked surprised, looking up at him as he led them right to the entrance. Ichigo smiled down at her before turning to the host, a tall man with long black hair tied back by a blue ribbon, and lazy brown eyes.  
"Reservation for two, under Kurosaki." Ichigo said and the man took a swift glance down before nodding and gesturing for them to go on inside. Orihime could hear the grunts from the people waiting in line, and though she felt bad for them, she was beyond happy that Ichigo had made reservations, although she was also shocked. Ichigo rarely planned anything, and she wondered what could be so special about tonight. She bit her lip, contemplating. It wasn't their anniversary, and nothing important had happened that would be cause for celebration, so why had he gone so out of his way?  
"Is it a crime for me to want to treat you?" Ichigo asked out of the blue, making her release her lip and stare up at him, confused. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't need any reason to take you out Orihime." He smiled, pulling out her chair for her. She blushed, sitting and placing her napkin over her lap. "You're my girlfriend now, is it a crime to want to take you out to a nice dinner?"  
"No, I guess not." She smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "I feel underdressed though." She whispered looking around at all the women in overly revealing dresses.  
"You look perfect." Ichigo whispered, reaching across the table and taking her hand. Orihime blushed, but smiled none the less.

Dinner was uneventful, except for the one couple that was thrown out for making a ruckus; there was nothing that really upset the evening. It was only 8:30 when they found themselves walking around the park, hand in hand, enjoying the breezy night. Yet Ichigo could feel something was wrong he felt as if there was a weight in his stomach, and as he looked down at Orihime, he noticed the dip of her eyebrows and realized she felt the same.  
"You feel it?" he asked, his eyes scanning the area around them.  
"Yes," Orihime nodded. "Ichigo-kun." She whispered her hand going up to her chest. Ichigo scanned her over for a second before his eyes settled on her face. She was in deep concentration; he'd seen that look before.  
"What is it Hime?" he asked, and suddenly she was pushing him forward, running behind him as he took off into a sprint.  
"Takuya," she chocked, her voice was thick, and he could only imagine the cloudiness that obstructed her vision. "There's something wrong with him Ichigo-kun, I can feel it." She cried as they ran back towards her apartment.  
Ichigo pulled out his cell phone as they ran the few remaining blocks, and dialed Tatsuki's number; his scowl darkening when the karate champion didn't pick up. They were a few feet from the apartment when Orihime stopped running all together, causing Ichigo to nearly trip over his own feet.  
"What?" he asked anxious to know what kept her from running up the stairs.  
"He's gone." Orihime whispered. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks as she turned her head up towards her building. "I can't feel him in there Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo gulped, she called him by his last name, and he could only imagine what was running through her mind. He took her hand in his, softly, almost afraid that she'd break if he so much as squeezed to hard.  
"Come on," he whispered "let's go talk to Tatsuki." The mention of her best friends name seemed to bring her back to reality, and she quickly jogged up the stairs and down the hall, pushing her apartment door open.  
"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime screamed running to the girl who lay unconscious on the floor. "Tatsuki-chan wake up!" she begged, shaking the girl by her shoulders roughly.  
"Wh-what happened? Orihime?" Tatsuki mumbled sitting up and scratching her head, she looked around before here eyes shone with recognition and she turned to Orihime.  
"Damn it!" Ichigo's voice boomed from the next room, before he stepped into the living room and closer to his girlfriend. "Takuya's gone Hime." he grunted kneeling beside her and helping her stand.  
"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened." Tatsuki apologized shakily standing and looking around the room.  
"It was her," Orihime whispered, her tears staining Ichigo's shirt. "Damn it, it was her! She did this!" she looked up at Ichigo, her tears running down her cheeks. "Sokaira did this."  
Ichigo stared down at her, there were a million things running through his mind, his son was gone for Christ's sake, taken right out of his own home. Maybe Orihime's mother had taken him, but what proof did they have? He couldn't exactly go knocking down doors without something that incriminated the woman. He looked into Orihime's eyes, wide grey eyes, full of tears and pain, and he really didn't need any proof, because he hated seeing her so broken.  
"Go change." He said releasing her, pulling out his cell phone as she stepped around him. "I'll call the others." They'd find Takuya, and when they did, he only hoped that his anger wouldn't make him kill Orihime's mother.

**A/N: O_O Whoa, this chapter kinda ran away with me, I mean Jesus it went from fluffy and cute to somebody's ass is gonna get beat in a second! But yeah, poor baby's missing! Did you see how those mommy and daddy instincts kicked in though? Amazing! Let's see what my mind come's up with the next chapter ne? Love you guys please review! IchiMay out!**


	5. Don't You Worry Child

A/N: Hola mis amigos! It's here ain't it! The second to last chapter to Baby, all good things must end right? No worries, hopefully I'll upload some new fics soon. Any way I apologize for any OOC but this chapter is going to be kinda stressful for our princess, and also for the length of time it took me to upload this. Writers block, and school stuff got in the way. Any who, go on and read and please don't hesitate to review. Besos!

Chapter 5

Don't You Worry Child…

Ichigo scanned the park around them, his eyes landing more on Orihime than on anything else. He couldn't focus, not when she was like that, not when she literally shook from what he could only explain as fear. Fear for their son's safety, fear for what might happen if they reached him too late. Fear. That damnemotion that crippled your entire body and left you weak.

He wrapped his hand around her upper arm, pulling her softly into his chest and wrapping his arms around her delicate back. He rested his cheek atop her head, taking a deep breath of her coconut milk shampoo as his thumbs rubbed circles over her shoulder blades.

"Ichi–" She whimpered and he knew she was fighting back tears, her shoulders quivered under his arms and he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"We'll find him Hime." He whispered, kissing her head before pulling back and taking her face into his large hands. His fingers dug into her scalp, the tips massaging her skull through burnt tresses of silk. She looked up at him for a second before her eyes closed and she let the sensation wash over her, relaxing her tensed shoulders, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, her hair blowing around her face as the wind rustled the leaves around them. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around the park, her senses spanning wide, trying to sense her child's reaitsu, or even her mothers, though both seemed to elude her.

"Hime," Ichigo whispered, his fingers continuing their massage as he looked around with her, cursing the fact that his reaitsu detection, for lack of a better word, sucked. He looked down at his girlfriend, took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead before stating "Hime, you need to focus, I know it hurts, and I know you're scared, but you're the only one who can pick up on where he might be."

Orihime whimpered, leaning her forehead into his chest. She didn't know what to do, she knew he was right, she knew she was one of the best reaitsu detectors, maybe even better than Uryu, but she couldn't focus enough right now; every time she tried thoughts of what might be happening to Takuya kept creeping up and spooking her. She felt Ichigo's cell phone vibrate and pulled away a bit, hope igniting deep in her chest as he pressed it to his ear.

They'd called everybody they could think of to help, and they'd spread across the city in pairs to try and find the boy.

"Anything?" was the only word Ichigo spoke into his phone before his jaw set. He noticed how Orihime's shoulders slouched and his scowl darkened. Nobody could find him. He hung up, turning to the girl as she took in a shaky breath andblew it out before turning from him.

"Hime." Ichigo whispered and he could hear her inhale a deep breath and release it slowly several times.

"Alright," she whispered turning to him, her eyes shining with determination. "lets find him." Ichigo nodded stepping forward with her as she turned towards the city. They walked out of the park, through food stands, past stores and homes, and still Orihime didn't slow her pace, and Ichigo wondered if had found Takuya's reaitsu.

"It's not Takuya," she whispered just as he opened his mouth to speak. She turned to him, her face serious. "Who I sense isn't Takuya, but, the reaitsu is almost the same, and definitely familiar."

"Is it your mother?" Ichigo asked as he followed her down adesolate alley. He could see her shaking her head, her long hair blowing around her. "Do you know who it is?" he whispered, and she stopped, turning to him, fear settled on her face.

"I…" she whispered, biting her lip. "I think so." Ichigo didn't say anything simply nodded, urging her forward. He had an idea of who she sensed, if she'd recognized her mother's reaitsu after such a long time, then she'd definitely recognize her fathers.

Orihime stopped suddenly, and Ichigo nearly ran into her back before she shot forward like a bullet. He reached forward, aiming to grab her shoulder when he heard footsteps, rushing towards them, and his body reacted, his legs shooting him forward and towards the man whose arms wear stretched out for Orihime.

He landed atop said man, crushing him onto the asphalt and making his fist acquainted with the mans face. He looked up as Orihime ran towards something that lay on the floor, and as he recognized the small body, all the air left his body.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to kill the man that lay underneath him, damn it, he wanted answers. He looked at Orihime as she ran towards their son, and as he went to shout her name, he realized there was someone running towards her as well, something silver shining in their hands.

"Orihime!" he screamed, his throat aching with the ferocity of his scream, the pain at what he hoped wasn't true laced his voice. Said girl turned just in time to see her mother aiming a gun at her, and adrenaline kicked through her system, her karate skills coming in handy as she successfully knocked the gun out of her mother's hands, and landed a swift kick to the woman's stomach, sending her crashing into the ground.

The man underneath Ichigo finally regained his composure, the pain in his jaw not ebbing in the least, but his determination giving him strength to push the teen boy off of him. However, Ichigo was no regular teen boy, and just as the man beneath him shoved him back, the restraint he'd somehow managed to keep escaped him, and his fists descended in a fury.

Orihime kneeled beside Takuya, taking his small cold body into her arms as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Takuya," she whispered, feeling around for a pulse, and finding none. She heard her mother grunt as she tried to stand and turned to look at her, her eyes flaring with anger. "What did you do!" she shouted and Sokaira flinched. She never thought she'd hear Orihime's voice like that again, laced with so much fear and pain.

She opened her mouth to speak but was instantly silenced as Orihime's weight pushed her to the ground, something cold pressing to her cheek. She looked into her daughters eyes, full of tears and closed her own, she couldn't see her like that.

"How could you?" Orihime cried, pressing the gun deeper into her cheek. "Tell me damn it! How could you kill him! He was innocent! How could you!" her voice shook as she shouted, her hand wrapping around Sokaira's throat as the other held the gun steady.

"Orihime," she breathed opening her eyes as said girl's hands tightened around her throat. "please."

"Shut up!" Orihime screamed, pulling away from her mother and slapping her with the back of the gun. Sokaira cried out in pain and Orihime stood, running her hands through her hair as her entire body shook. Her tears flowed thick down her face and she couldn't think past the pain in her chest. It was like if every pump of her heart sent daggers through her veins, causing her endless pain.

She turned back to Takuya, who was now in Ichigo's arms and she screamed as the sound of sirens drew closer. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening to them, not after everything they'd been through, after everything they'd lost they couldn't lose this too.

She hit her knees, her entire body quivering as drops of rain fell from the sky, and she cried, she had to cry because this pain, this pain that she felt was too familiar.

"Ichigo," she sobbed looking up at him. He held Takuya's small body close to his, a thin trail of tears falling down his cheeks. God she didn't know what to do.

She closed her eyes just as the first squad car pulled up behind them. She released the gun pushing it away from her as she opened her eyes to look back at Ichigo, who stared back at her with a look that broke her heart even further.

She'd broken his heart; this pain he was feeling was her fault. If she'd never brought Takuya into his life, then he wouldn't be breaking right now, then he wouldn't have that look in his eyes. She'd give up everything they'd been through, just to save him this pain. She'd give up every smile, every kiss, and every touch, everything that ever made her happy if she could save him this pain; if she could take away the look in his eyes.

The officer kneeled beside her mother first, as an ambulance pulled up and the medics checked on the man Ichigo had beaten. Given the way things looked, she figured they'd end up with criminal charges.

"Ma'am," someone whispered beside her, and she noticed how the cold rain wasn't touching her anymore. She had her eyes fixated on Ichigo, he hadn't released Takuya. The police had arrived nearly an hour before, and still he held him, and still the boy didn't move.

"Miss," the officer repeated, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Orihime turned to him slowly, her eyes running over his features. He was an older gentleman, maybe in his late fifties, and she wondered, vaguely, if he'd seem so calm if it were one of his grandchildren that lay dead in his sons' arms. "Come with me." He whispered, helping her stand, and supporting her weight.

"Takuya," she whispered her voice hoarse from her tears. The old man seemed to hesitate for only a minute before bringing her closer to Ichigo. She kneeled before him instantly, looking down at the pale boy in his arms. Ichigo said nothing, his eyes stared away from her, and her tears once again fell down her cheeks.

She looked at the boy in his hands, and leaned down, ever so gently placing a kiss to his forehead. Ichigo's hand came to rest on her shoulder just as her lips grazed Takuya's forehead, and it was as if something exploded.

There was a blinding light, which seemed to emanate from the trio and just as suddenly as it appeared, it faded. Orihime looked up at Ichigo, who looked down at her confused before both set of eyes stared down at Takuya.

"What the fuck." Ichigo whispered as the boy smiled up at him, his small hand reaching up to touch his cheek and Ichigo gasped.

"Daddy, don't curse." Takuya whispered and Orihime couldn't stop the chocking sound that came from deep in her throat as she pulled him into her arms, placing kisses all over his small face.

"Mommy stop it!" he squealed, trying to wiggle away from her lips, but Orihime only held him closer, crushing him to her tiny frame.

"I love you so much Takuya." She cried and he stopped struggling, hugging her back.

"I love you too mommy."

Orihime pulled away, looking him over before looking at Ichigo, who smiled back at her, his eyes full of love and relief before he leaned in to kiss her.

The police officer beside them cleared his throat, reminding them that they in fact had to deal with everything that'd happened in the last few hours.

"I'll assume you're the one who beat the living daylights out of the man back there," the police officer asked Ichigo, gesturing to where the ambulance was pulling away.

Ichigo looked him in the eyes and nodded, and the officer sighed, handing Orihime his umbrella.

"Well, come on, I'll need to take your statement down at the police station."

"Are you going to arrest him?" Orihime asked, holding onto Ichigo's hand tightly. The officer shook his head back and forth, looking back at where Orihime's mother was being cuffed and led to the back of a cop car.

"These two are fugitives from the law, they kidnap kids like yours and then blackmail the parents to try and get money." He said looking at the three with a raised eyebrow. "Although, you two are a little young to fit their standard motive, do you have any idea why they'd target you?" Orihime looked up at Ichigo then at Takuya and sighed.

"I'm their daughter." She whispered and she could see the man frown. "And this is their son." She added looking down at Takuya once again.

"Alright," the man said "let's go." He led them to his squad car, and they knew that this night was far from over.

A/N: Whoa, you guys I honestly have no idea what happened here I mean this just came out and nothing seemed to be able to replace it! I'm sorry if you guys don't like the whole child death thing, but I mean, at least he's back you know! I'm hoping it'll all fit well in the last chapter, so please don't give up on this. This is one of those things that just runs away on its own and does whatever the hell it wants! Anyway review and let me know, please no flames, I've had enough tears this week. T.T IchiMay out!


	6. Epilogue Heavens got a plan for you

Epilogue

Heaven's got a Plan for You

It was almost six a.m. when Ichigo and Orihime were allowed to go home. Takuya was grumpy as he rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, although that was largely because he hadn't slept at all, and because Orihime kept waking him up to see if he was alright.

He'd closed his eyes for the fifth time when Orihime reached over to wake him, and Ichigo's hand stopped her.

"He's fine." He whispered pressing her hand to the child's rising back to emphasize his point. "He's just asleep."

"I can't help it." She whispered, repressing a yawn. Ichigo tried not to chuckle as he led her through her apartment door.

"He needs to sleep, and you do too." He said yawning as welland Orihime giggled.

"I think we all need to sleep." She whispered taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

"How are all three of us fitting on your bed?" Ichigo asked as she pulled Takuya out of his arms and set him down on the soft mattress, laying down beside him and wrapping her arms around his small frame.

"We can make it work." She whispered and he yawned one more time before lying down beside her and pulling her close, burrowing his nose in her fragrant hair and falling asleep.

"Mommy wake up!" Takuya's voice cut through the thick fog that had settled over Ichigo as the boy shook Orihime's shoulder roughly. Ichigo stretched his legs out thankful they weren't cramped before looking at the bedside clock. It was six in the after noon! They'd slept for twelve hours straight!

"Mommy!" Takuya grunted pushing against Orihime's shoulder.

"Alright buddy come here," he said taking the boy into his arms "why don't we let mommy sleep some more huh? She must be exhausted." The boy pouted but followed him nonetheless.

It was almost eight thirty when Ichigo walked into Orihime's room again, and she was still asleep. He frowned, he knew his girlfriend was a heavy sleeper but with all the noise Takuya had been making the last two hours he thought she'd wake up.

He kneeled beside her and gently pressed his hand to her forehead, his scowl deepening; she was burning up. Ichigo pulled away, not sure of what he should do, she'd seemed fine, but then again Orihime was known for hiding her one last grunt, he wrapped his arms under her knees and pulled her to his chest before standing, he'd take her to Urahara, just to be sure

Urahara Kisuke sat in the back of his shop, sipping a cup of tea with Tessai to his left. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as a certain orange haired shinigami burst into the room, holding a very tired looking healer.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara smiled and said boy rolled his eyes.

"Cut the crap Kisuke, I need your help." He said looking down at Orihime.

"My my, must you ask for favors in such a rude way?" He chuckled, hiding behind his now open fan. Ichigo stared at him through narrowed eyes before sighing.

"Sorry." He said quickly, walking towards one of the many rooms at the back of the shop, the shopkeeper quietly following.

"So what's the problem?" Urahara asked as he lowered the girl to a small futon.

"She's asleep." Ichigo said and Urahara raised an eyebrow, looking from Orihime to him.

"I can see that, but what's the problem?" he asked again.

"She won't wake up. She's been asleep since six this morning." Ichigo grunted.

"Kurosaki-san, after what you two went through last night I'm surprised you're awake. Just give her time to rest." Kisuke said softly and Ichigo's scowl deepened, he knew in his gut something was wrong.

"Where's Takuya?" Kisuke asked and Ichigo sighed, sitting beside his unconscious girlfriend.

"At Tatsuki's house, after what happened last night, I don't want him around any more dangerous psychos." He said shooting him a look. Kisuke smiled, closing his fan and waving away his remark.

"That must've been stressful," Kisuke said after a minute, looking down at the orange haired boy.

"I thought we'd lost him." Ichigo whispered looking down at Orihime. "He didn't have a pulse, he was pale and cold. He was dead one minute, and then Orihime kissed him and voilà, he's back to normal."

"Oh my," Kisuke whispered, drawing Ichigo's attention. "Kurosaki-san, could you describe exactly what happened for me; in detail please." Ichigo raised an eyebrow but shrugged and explained the previous night's events to the old man, down to the bright light that emanated from the trio when Orihime kissed Takuya.

"Well now," Kisuke sighed, fanning himself slowly. "I think I can help you Ichigo, go and get Takuya, and I'll explain everything once the three of you are here." Ichigo frowned, but stood, nonetheless.

"Daddy, why isn't mommy awake yet?" Takuya asked sitting beside Orihime's sleeping form. Ichigo sat beside him, trying to find a way to explain what he didn't know.

"Don't worry about that Takuya-chan! We'll have her up and running in a minute." Urahara answered for him, taking a seat opposite the two.

He set his fan down beside his leg and lifted one of Orihime's hands, knowing Ichigo's eyes followed his every move; he raised her hand and ran it softly over his cheek.

"She's so soft." He squealed.

"Knock it off you damn pervert! Shit!" Ichigo growled and Takuya simply shook his little head.

"Daddy stop cursing!" he said and Ichigo looked over at him before growling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can you please just do whatever it is you're going to do to wake her up?"

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything, you and Takuya are." He smiled, and at Ichigo's confused stare continued. "You see Ichigo, last night you were so pained by the thought of having lost Takuya that your reaitsu was leaking; although for you that's normal, but last night, Orihime's reaitsu mixed and pulled from yours. When she kissed Takuya, his body absorbed the mix, and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka sealed the deal by sealing both your reaitsu's in him. Do you understand?" Kisuke asked and Ichigo shook his head looking down at Takuya.

"It sounds to me like you're saying that we created him." He said looking back at the shopkeeper who shook his head.

"If he'd lost all his own reaitsu and soul then perhaps, but he was still Takuya, you basically just gave him a jump start back to life."

"And how are we going to do that to Orihime if she's the one with the healing powers?" Ichigo wondered, taking her small hand in his.

"You'll have to control your reaitsu, and let out only so much so that Takuya can manage with it. He'll close the circuit by kissing her and that'll transfer the energy." Ichigo bit his lower lip quickly looking down at his son. He knew he had no real control over his reaitsu, hell he'd been given hell for it for years. Could he control it now?

"Focus Ichigo, if you think you can then you can. I'll help you as well." Kisuke offered with a small smile, before turning to Takuya. "Now little man, you're going to feel some pressure, and it's going to feel like you can't breathe for a minute, but don't panic alright."

Takuya nodded looking at Ichigo with a smile.

"Alright Ichigo, lets get started." Ichigo did as he was told, his reaitsu filling the room in barely under a second. Takuya inhaled sharply before he looked at Urahara who nodded encouragingly. "Takuya, inhale deep breaths slowly, good boy." He smiled as the boy did as he was told. "Ichigo pull back some." He said leaning over Orihime and taking her hairpins in hand, quickly placing them on Takuya's collar.

"Ok, now Takuya, kiss your mommy on her forehead and tell her to wake up, Ichigo place your hand on Takuya's shoulder to help keep him balanced, but don't let go of Inoue's hand."Ichigo nodded, helping Takuya lean over Orihime and as his little lips touched her forehead, he noticed the golden light that emanated from Orihime's hairpins before it blinded him completely.

.

.

Five years later

Ichigo paced, yes he paced, and he did that a lot when he was nervous. He ran his hand over his unruly hair, and his best friend laughed, she always laughed.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked and it seemed to him like déjà vu. She'd asked him the same thing some time before, and that night had turned out pretty bad.

"It's a big night tonight." He sighed, sitting beside his sleeping son. He was much bigger now, bigger than a normal six year old.

"So you finally found the balls to ask her?" Tatsuki smiled and he glared at her. "I'm just saying, I mean, I don't know how the hell you guys managed to have sex, what with your awkwardness and obvious signal missing, I didn't think it'd ever happen; so for you to finally work up the nerve to ask this, well I'm shocked really." Ichigo rolled his eyes, flipping her the bird and Tatsuki laughed.

"Don't flirt with me Ichigo you aren't my type."

"Should I call Uryu then?" Ichigo asked standing and laughing when Tatsuki's cheeks colored.

"You son of a bit-"

"Tatsuki-chan please don't curse in front of Takuya!" Orihime scolded walking into the room. Her hair hung in waves around her round face, her dark denim jeans complimented her womanly curves and her graphic tee hugged her in just the right places. She looked amazing, like always.

"Yeah well tell your boyfriend here to back off." Tatsuki grunted, sitting on the loveseat. Orihime chuckled, pressing a kiss to Takuya's cheek.

"We'll be back soon." She smiled taking Ichigo's hand in his.

"We'll be here." Tatsuki smiled walking them to the door. Orihime hugged her telling her how much she appreciated her taking the day off from work so that she and Ichigo could spend time together.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure Uryu's going to drop by soon anyway." Ichigo chuckled pulling Orihime away before Tatsuki could punch him in the face.

"You are bad." Orihime whispered as they walked towards the park.

It was a bright day and the breeze that rustled their hair was gentle in its wake. Orihime seemed happy as she walked beside him, her hand held tightly in his. He could feel eyes on him, he knew it wasn't paranoia, he could only imagine how many people were hiding behind trees and buildings to keep from his sight.

"Ichi-kun, what's the matter?" Orihime asked and he looked down at her concerned face with a smile.

"Nothing Hime, I'm just thinking. How do you feel? Have your headaches come back?" He pulled her to a bench beside the playground and she smiled.

"I'm fine, healthy as a horse, you know I don't get sick so easily, I have a super strong immune system." She ranted and he raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I know Hime, I just want to make sure." He smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Ichi-kun is so sweet, ano there is something I have to tell you." She said slowly and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, there's something I need to tell you too. Well it's more of a question." He said, just as slowly and Orihime smiled.

"Un, go ahead, ask away."

"No, you first tell me." He smiled, running circles around the back of her hand.

"Mou, no fair!" she pouted and Ichigo had to try not to laugh. She was twenty three and still acted like a thirteen year old. She released a breath, sitting up straight and rubbing her hands together

"Well," she began hesitantly "I went to the doctor last week to see why I was getting headaches, like you told me too, and well, the results came back." She bit her lip, looking up at Ichigo who urged her on. "Ano, Ichigo-kun, I'm preg- I'm pregnant." She blurted out, hiding behind her hands.

Ichigo stared at her, surprise over ruling every emotion on his face. She was pregnant? Meaning she was going to have his baby? Oh lord.

"Ori-" he stuttered her name and she snuck a peak from behind her fingers. Ichigo shook his head, regaining his composure and forced her hands away from her face. "You're pregnant." he said, though, it wasn't a question.

"Hai." She whispered, and Ichigo smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"Wow." Was all he could say before he started laughing. He was going to be a dad; not that he wasn't happy as Takuya's adoptive father, but to have a child, and with Orihime nonetheless, God he felt like he was dreaming.

"Ichigo, um, what did you have to ask me?" Orihime whispered from his chest and Ichigo pulled away, enough to retrieve a small silk box from his pocket and open it for her.

"If you'd marry me?" he said nonchalantly and Orihime squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she screamed, taking the ring and slipping it on, her eyes watering.

"It was my mothers." Ichigo whispered kissing the simple diamond ring on her finger.

"Ichigo, it's perfect." She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled "now take it off so I can get down on one knee and propose the right way."

"Oh no you don't," Orihime laughed "I'm never taking this ring off." Ichigo merely chuckled; taking her head in his hands and kissing her, as a series of squeals were heard from behind them.

"Damn, not a moment of privacy." He grunted as he turned to see Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki, and his younger sisters along with Takuya and his dad, Renji, Chad and Uryu smiling like idiots behind them.

"I'm proud of you son! You got yourself a good woman!" Isshincheered and Orihime blushed as Ichigo threw himself forward, his fists colliding easily with his fathers face.

"Ichigo-kun stop!" she tried but they continued regardless.

"Get used to this you're now officially part of the family." Karin said from beside her and she sighed shaking her head, a small smile playing at her lips. She could live with this playful fighting she could live with it as Kurosaki Orihime.

A/N: You know, I think I should apologize to anyone who didn't like this last chapter, I was pretty hesitant to upload it, just because I had no idea if it would meet your expectations but you know, no matter how many ways I tried to rewrite this, nothing worked. So I hope you enjoy it, I surely enjoyed that last scene. I also wanted to address a review that was left a while ago and say that yes, Ichigo and Orihime are a romantic couple to me, that's why I writeIchiHime and I'm sorry if you can't appreciate it. Anyway, Iwant to thank all of you who stayed with this fic, and reviewed and built up my uploading self esteem even though it took me like a month to upload a chapter T.T sorry! So yeah, let me know if you liked it, and if you hated it then I guess I should know that too… ok I love you guys! IchiMayhas to go write more stories much love!


End file.
